A Saiyuki Christmas Carol
by Mrs. Asato Tsuzuki
Summary: I basically thought this would be fun to do. I have no clue if its been done or not but I really wanted to do this. I listed the cast just to show you who would be who, It took me awhile to really decide on who would be who but I fianlly got it straiten
1. The Burial

**A Saiyuki Christmas Carol**

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own any of the characters from Saiyuki, nor do I own the actual story A Christmas Carol. I just simply did this as a Holiday Idea, Happy Holidays to all! Please Enjoy

Oh I have also took the time to cast who was who in my rendition of A Christmas Carol

Scrooge: Sanzo

Jacob Marley: Sha Gojyo (yes Gojyo is a ghost, sorry for those who don't like it trust me it works)

Bob: Hakkai

Fred: Kougaji

Ghost of Christmas Past: Lirin

Ghost of Christmas Present: Doukogakuji

Ghost of Christmas yet to come: Konzen

Alice: Kanzeon Bosatsu

Fran: Yaone

Bob's Wife: Kanan

Tiny Tim: Goku

It's a cold cold night in Shangri-La. On the very eve of Christmas, a group of people all dressed in Funeral clothing carried a casket to the Burial Grounds. A tall blonde man stood in front of the casket, smoking a cigarette gazing down at the box.

The Blonde man wore a formal black suit and a Sutra around his shoulders. He didn't speak much to the people around him. He didn't show any sign of emotion of mourning, not a show of sadness. Everything was silent as the casket was placed into the hole and buried. An elderly man cautiously walked over to the blonde man's side.

" It's a shame to hear your partner pausing away sir," the elderly man said softly the chilling air forming steam around his warm breath.

The Blonde man inhaled the rest of his cigarette, set it on the ground, and stepped on it. He had a smug look on his face but still lay silent. The elderly man seemed puzzled and a little troubled by the blonde man's stone cold face.

" Uh sir," the elderly began, " what are your plans now that your partner has passed on."

The blonde man slightly turned his glowing violet eyes to the elderly man.

"Look here old man," the blonde man said, " first of all I don't give a rat's ass about Sha Gojyo dying. It's his damn fault he died in the first place not mine! Second of all since that bastard is dead, the entire company belongs to me."

The elderly man grew very silent, but he expected this kind of behavior from the blonde man. He looked down at the ground, then at Sha Gojyo's grave. The blonde man pulled another cigarette from his pocket and lit it. The smoke added to the steam coming from his warm breath, became chilled by the winter cold.

The elderly man then tried to change the subject a little bit.

" It's a terrible shame that Sha-san died during such a happy time of year.

The blonde man cocked his eyebrow and sucked in more of the nicotine from his cigarette.

" Just what the hell makes you think that this time of year is any less crappy than any other time of this damn year?"

The elderly man was once again puzzled by the blonde man's statement.

" Well Priest Genjyo Sanzo," the man paused, " it is Christmas Eve."

The Priest Genjyo Sanzo dropped his cigarette on to the frozen ground and stepped on it. He stared at Sha Gojyo's tombstone one last time.

" What a bunch of bullshit," Sanzo grunted as he put his hands on his waist and walked away from the gravesite.

The elderly man watched Sanzo leave the cemetery. He shook his head his head and glanced at the tombstone.

"It's really such a shame," he said as he patted his shoulders to keep himself warm, " I guess Priest Sanzo really is nothing but a cold hearted Scrooge."

Well there it is the first chapter! I hope to all who read that they enjoyed it Once again sorry that it had to be Gojyo who had to die all those Gojyo Fans out there. Gomenasai!

Thanks for Reading Next chapter will be coming soon!


	2. The work place

Chapter 2: The work place

Seven years have passed since that dreadful day when Sha Gojyo died. His partner had signed Gojyo's will when he died, taking own of the company, his house, and all the belongings inside of it. Genjyo Sanzo never changed after that day. People became afraid to even go near him. He became a very grumpy dangerous man; this did not concern Sanzo he really did not care either way. He stood by what he said about Christmas. His heart became cold as the snow he walked on.

Twas Christmas Eve in Shangri-la, and many people around were making preparations for the holidays. On one of the main streets of town stood a Loans building. A sign was hung over the door of the building, the words written were, " Gejnyo and Gojyo's." Unfortunately, the only way people could ever realize that the name Gojyo was included on the sign was if they stood there and really took the time to read it. Gojyo's name had bullet holes going through it, plus if they stood there without going into the loans department Sanzo would eventually see them through the window and would have started shooting at them as well.

"Sir I am so very sorry I am late, I had to take my youngest son home," a man stood in the doorway of the Genjyo and Gojyo's bowing deeply before the Priest.

"Dammit Cho, I don't know how much more of this I can take from you," Sanzo yelled.

Cho Hakkai was still in his bowing position, eyes closed, his face pointed directly at the floor. He was very nervous and shaken up from Sanzo's bellowing. His worst fear in the world wasn't dying or being shot by Sanzo, It was being fired from his job. Cho Hakkai was a very poor man trying to raise a family of six including his wife and crippled son. He stood in his stance, frozen solid and as cold as ice.

By this point, Sanzo had already walked back to his desk and was sitting down counting his yen. He glanced over at Cho still in his bowing position.

"Well don't just stand there Cho," Sanzo bellowed, " Get your ass to work before I kill you!"

"Uh yes sir," Hakkai stammered and ran to his desk next to the cracked window. Sitting next to the window where the chilly winter air could freely enter in had made Hakkai's working area very cold.

Sanzo had made a rule stating that only two lumps of coal could be used to stoke the fire. The fireplace was to the left of Hakkai's area. The fire was small and pathetic, Hakkai was sure it was going to die out in a matter of minutes.

" Uh Sanzo-sama, may I put some coal in the fire," Hakkai asked politely.

Sanzo looked up from his yen pillar to glance at the fire,

"Do what you want," he muttered as he went back to counting.

Hakkai formed a light smile on his face and walked over to the chimney grabbing three lumps of coal.

Just then a guns was fired and one of the lumps of the coal disintegrated into a million pieces. Hakkai winced closing his eye from the shock.

"You fool," Sanzo shouted pointing the gun at Hakkai from his desk, " You know damn well that only two lumps of coal can go into the fire at a time. Disobey my rules again and I'll kill you."

Sanzo set the gun down and went back to counting.

" Y-yes sir," Hakkai shuttered as he put the remaining two lumps of coal into the fire. Hakkai then walked back to his desk and began to write his reports.

It became silent for a short time until the door opened and a young man with long flowing red hair and red eyes walked into the Loan's building with an enormous smile on her face.

" Its great to see you uncle!

This is the end of the second chapter. I'm really sorry that these chapters are very short. Don't worry, they will get longer as the story progresses!

Thanks everyone!


End file.
